


the royal strikers

by we_cross_universe_king_relate



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, OC villain - Freeform, Reunion, Second Chances, after persona 5 strikers, awakining, friends/family, new phantom theif, old friends reunite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_cross_universe_king_relate/pseuds/we_cross_universe_king_relate
Summary: With their summer vacation not panning out the way they had hoped the Phantom thieves try again with Winter break hoping for some rest and relaxation. However with the recent events of mental shutdowns happening the Phantom thieves must Once again come out of retirement.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Hasegawa Zenkichi/Maruki Takuto
Kudos: 7





	1. reunion (part 1)

The Hasegawa household

Since the events of last summer After the thieves have helped him, Zenkichi has finally been able to break down the wall between him and his daughter although they are not there yet he can feel The rift between them closing little-by-little everyday. "Bye dad I'm off to school." said Akane as she exit out the door.

"OK see you, Akane." Zenkichi said brightly As his daughter Hasn't spoken to him that normally in a long time. 

"And now onto the weather." The reporter on the TV said. Today zenkichi had given A day off to rest After putting in so many restless nights. Zenkichi made his way to the living Room And sat on the couch watching the news. " It appears That the weather has finally started to cool down temperatures are Nice cool 45ﾟ now that we've started entering into a much colder climate people are reminded to wear their warmer clothing as it looks like it will keep getting colder." 

A thought crossed his mind did Akane remember to bring a coat or somthing warm so he grabbed his phone and texted his daughter:

Zenkichi [7:30] - Akane i forgot to ask. Did you remember to bring a coat or a sweater or something it's getting cold out there?

Akane [7:30] - Don't worry dad I remembered.

Zenkichi then smiled Even their texting each other was no longer strainful or hurtful. "And now onto our latest story." Zenkichi then grabbed the Plastic cup of juice and took a sip from it " We had received word that the former CEO of madicce: Akira Konoe Has died while in custody." 

Zenkichi Then spite out the juice he just drank shocked after hearing what he had just heard "Moments ago Police had just released This picture of the former CEO." The picture showed Akira his eyes completely white and A black substance slowly pouring out of his mouth. As the reporter continued Zenkichi Looked completely shocked what he was witnessing "Wa-What the hell!"

The reporter then contiuned " This imager is the same one of the man Is the same one as last year, when the man known as: Kunikazu Okumura Died the same way." As the Reporter continued, Zenkichi still shocked after what he just saw Took a moment to collect himself "Wa-What's going on?"

* * *

out of the train into shibuya station 

Ren And Morgana both Came up the stairs And into the crossing "Ok." said Morgana "I know our summer wasn't a total bust. But I still think It could have been normaler."

Ren then Chuckled lightly "Come on, Morgana you loved being a Phantom thief again." Morgana climbed up on Ren's Shoulder "True."

As the two minced words And playful banter suddenly a taxi pulled up "Hay." said A man with chestnut coloured hair inside the taxi he pulled up his hat reveling his face "Dr.Maruki!?" Ren said in surprise.

Maruki then chuckled lightly "Who else we're you expecting?"

Ren the pull closer to the taxi makeing a fist with his hand and pointing it a Maruki. Maruki then made a fist with his and the two fist bumped. Maruki then pushed the button to open then back taxi door Ren looked surprised but then smiled then got in "So where here are you two headed?" asked "Maruki.

"The Usual place." said Morgana.

Maruki then smiled Knowing exactly well "what the usual place" is After getting his directions Maruki then pressed on the gas pedal and the taxi story going forward "So how have you?" Asked Ren.

"Honestly I doing well." Maruki answered " But never mind me how are you to what brings you back in the city." 

As they drove across the city both ren and Morgana took their time explaining to Maruki the reason why they came back to tokyo "I see."

"Yeah. Our summer vacation really didn't Pan out the way we had hoped it would so were trying again with Winter break we're getting the whole gang back together." Said Morgana

" Good for you."

"Hay, doc." said Ren.

"You realise about a counsellor anymore right?"

"Oh, aw"

"It's fine honestly like it brings back a few good memories."

Ren then smiled "If you want why don't you come and see all of us?"

"Really?!" Maruki looked Surprised.

"Yeah."

"I don't know." Maruki's face then changed into a saddened expression.

"Look I know it might be awkward for you after what you did. but I think everyone would like to see you again."

Maruki Then look at the adjustable mirror and then smiled and then hummed "Ok I'll take you up on it."

After catching up they finally reached their destination Yongen-Jaya. Ren then reached for his wallet For some money to pay the fare " There's no charge." said Maruki.

Ren then "If your this generous with your customers I wonder how your doing financially." maruki's face then turned annoyed causing ren to chuckle lately "sorry, sorry."

Ren and Morgana the got out of the taxi "Hay." said Maruki. "Listen about you offer. i'll take you up on it."

"Really!?" Asked Ren.

"Yeah. But not now cause I'm on the clock."

"Ok Then." Ren then smiled "I'll see you later."

After that Maruki then drove off leaving Ren and Moregana to walk the rest of the way on foot. The two of them took their time walking through Yongen-Jaya Taking in the familiar scenery although it hasn't been that long both of them have missed it. As it very Well maybe the only place they call home. As they took their time they finally reached their Destination cafe LeBlanc both Ren and Morgana smiled. Ren opened the door to find the rest of the Phantom thieves waiting for them " Welcome home." the Group setting unison.

Ren then chuckled " What no party poppers or anything."

"Aw, come on dude. It hasen't been that long." said Ryuji.

"Yeah." said Ann "It's only been like a few months."

Ren chuckled again "Even so i've missed you guys."

"We've missed you to Ren." said Futaba.

Ann Then step forward to scratch behind Morgana's head "You to Morgana." Morgana then laughed in excitment.

The group was as noisy and lively as they had always been Sojiro then came from behind the corner to see the group As they normally are when there together. A lively and noisy group of kids Who are at their peak excitement when there together. Ren then looked in Sojiro's direction and smiled "Hay Boss."

Sojiro then smiled "Hey kid it's been awhile." Ren's smile got even wider now that he's back he's back in his home with his friends and father figure "Well I'm sure you can't have a lot to catch up on so this old man's gonna leave you to it."

" So shall we take this upstairs?" asked Yusuke.

"Not yet Everyone's not here yet." said Morgana

"Everyone?" Haru asked Confused.

plink

Suddenly ren's phone made an alert sound. he then grabbed his phone and held it out "Everyone." The girl with red hair heart shape Objects floating from the side of our heads resembling pigtails appeared on ren's phone.

"Sophia!" the thieves shouted in unision and excitment to see their old friend.

"Hi everyone." Sophia said in a cheery voice.

"Hay sophia." Said Ryuji.

"How are you here?" Asked Futaba. " The device I gave you can let you travel between phone and other devices but the range is limited so how are you here?"

"Ichinose Found a way to increase the travel range."

"She improved something Futaba built." asked Yusuke.

"That woman is incredible." said Makoto. 

"Well, come on Weren't you guys sing something about taking it upstairs."

Ryuji gave a loud laugh "You heard her."

"Alright then thieves to the hideout."

Sojiro Look as the group went upstairs he couldn't help but smile and even chuckle a little No matter how much time had passed that stayed the same.

* * *

Kyoto public Security headquarters

The entire office was frantic completely out of control with all the agents and officers voices overlapping one after the other Zenkichi set in his usual spot trying to focus and drown out the noise. The frantic officers went on and on until commissioneer kaburagi entered the room The officer stopped in the Room fell deathly silent. After clearing her throat commissioner "All right everyone let's get down to business, lieutenant." She adressed The lieutenant he nodded then spoke.

"Now as you all heard on the news the other day Akira Konoe Died while incarcerated. We have no confirmation of a possible breaking in and there were no sign of him getting into a fight or one of the prisoners killing him. In fact the guards have been making sure that he is left alone there were also no markings or signs of him being drugged."

Kaburagi Spoke "So the question remains. What is it that killed him?"

one of the officers then spoke up "You know I think I've seen this somewhere before."

"Where!?" 

"Last year didn't that Okumura died the same way that Konoe died. If I remember correctly he suffered what the public called a mental shutdown."

"Your right." Kaburagi said sternly "These mental shutdowns happened last year and the one behind it was Former Congressman: Masayoshi Shido. I want all of you to look into shido former men question them maybe you can get something out of them. Dismissed!"

The officers then got up from their seats and made their way to the exit "Hasegawa a moment." 

Zenkichi the stopped in the middle of his trakes "yes, commissioner Kaburagi!?"

"I have a feeling that you may know someone who's dealt with something like this before." Zenkichi just stared "Question the leader of the Phantom thieves see if he has something to do with this."

Zenkichi nodded. Kaburagi Then left the Room leaving zenkichi all himself. Zenkichi then pinched the Bridge of his nose "O boy here we go again." he said as if he had been drained of all his energy.

* * *

Back at Leblanc

As the day turn tonight the group began saying their goodbyes as they went home. Sojiro and Futaba left A little while after the others leaving ren and morgana, and sophia alone with the cafe the 3 then headed up to ren's Room to prepare for bed "Man today was an absolute blast." said Morgana.

"It really was." said Sophia "Well I have to get going."

"Not spending the night Sophia?" asked Ren

"I want to but ichinose said I have get back before dark and i don't want to worry her."

Morgana chuckled "you two are starting sound like a mother and daughter."

Sophia giggled "Well I better get going goodbye." ren's phone screen then went black as sophia left.

" Even though it hasn't been that long it's really nice to see everyone again but we can reminisce about that Tomorrow. come on we better start turning in for the night." 

"Yeah." said Ren.

both Ren and Morgana Prepare to go to bed when suddenly ren's phone started vibrating Indicating that he had a message as he got out his phone he looked at the message it was from maruki

Maruki [9:30] - Hay Ren sorry I couldn't make it today work took a little longer than I expected and I was so drained that I couldn't go but I have A-day off tomorrow maybe I could see you guys then.

Ren [9:30] - No problem if anything you didn't miss much we were just catching up with each other. See you tomorrow.

Maruki [9:31] - see you.

Morgane the raised his head "Was that maruki?"

"Yeah he said work took a little longer than he expected so that's why he couldn't come."

"I see. well good night."

"Night."

Ren Then closed his eyes and sleep took him.

Suddenly Ren mysteriously woke up in a Room that wasn't his it was a dark blue Room that resembled a prison Room. He remembered what the Room is and looked at his clothes he was still dressed in his sleep wear and no ball and chain was chained to his leg like last time.

"It seems you are awake." A mysterious voice called.

Ren Recognise the voice and who it belonged to. He looked the opan cell door his cell Room and saw her "La-Lavenza?"

"Even though it hasn't been that long I am glad you remember me. Welcome to the velvet Room." Lavenza said her face still composed.

Lavenza then approached the prison cell where ren is when stood right in front the cell a look of worry look spread across her face "Lavenza. What's going on?" asked Ren.

"It seems that your troubles with the metaverse have appeared once more." she said in a worried tone.

"What?!"

"Yes. However this time the one doing it is not the Gods you have dealt with in the past. it is one of a much smaller scale."

"What are you saying?

"While this new threat is not a God. but they possessed the power to throw mankind into chaos. they are using the metaverse to do just that."

"Do you know who they are?" Ren looked at Lavenza we a serious look.

Lavenza then smiled "That look on your face is the look of somebody who has made up their mind."

"You know it."

Lavenza then chuckled then frowned " I'm sorry. but I have no information to give you. But I am sure that you will be able to stop mankind from reaching its disastrous fate."

suddenly a prison alarm went off " It is time returned to your fleeting moments of rest I shall be rooting for you my trickster."

Ren woke up in his bed it was morning. he looked arouned seeing that he was in his room. "Morning." said Morgana.

"Morning. Morgana."

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Well come on. get dressed we've got a full day of hanging out ahead of us."

Ren smiled then got out of bed.


	2. reunion (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team now back together decide to have some fun around shibuya along with a few familiar faces however when one familiar face comes back seeking their help things start to spiral out pretty quickly.

**The morning at Leblanc**

* * *

Ren now awake and dressed make their way downstairs along with the mona-bag with Morgaana in it. The cafe had not changed a bit despite it only being a short time since they had last been there Ren could never forget the place he called home for one long year when he was on probation the unique quirks of the cafe made it hard to forget. the smell of coffee in the air, the very few customers the cafe had and a very antique like vibe it had going for it yes this was the only place ren could truly call home "Morning, kid." Sojiro greeted Ren.

Ren smiled "Morning, old man. I see the cafes as busy as usual." He joked noticing the very few customers inside the cafe.

Sojiro frowed his brows "Can it!" he said annoyed " It's just like when you were here for summer the only thing that's grown on you is that mouth of yours." Ren snikers

Mona the stuck his head out the bag "Well." he said "Remember we all said we were meeting in shibuya. come on let's go."

Ren nodded his head then made his way to the door greeting and saying bye to the customers before he left "You going somewhere?" Sojiro asked.

"Yeah. Just going to hang out with my friends today I will be back soon." Ren then left.

The train right to shibuya had been like it's always been moderate Ren didn't mind as it gave him time to think about his dream last night 'what could it all mean he' wondered to himself his conversation with Lavenza, the possibility of the metaverse appearing again, chaos bring about a disastrous feet for mankind. Ren was deep in thought untill Morgana poked his head out the bag "Hey are you OK? you seem a little in thought there. Is everything all right?"

Ren's Train of thought then came to an end "Yeah, I'm fine." Morgana Didn't look convinced but decided to not pry any further.

"The stop to shibuya station is coming up." said the train conductor.

"Well here's our stop." said Morgana.

Ren nodded his head.

* * *

**Shibuya station**

Ren and Morgana coming up the stairs in to the outside didn't see a trace of the others "YOOOOOOO." Ryuji's voice came out of nowhere

Ren then turned and saw the direction of where the voice came from Ryuji along with the rest of the group was sitting under the tree near the exit. Ren went over to the other's who had been waiting "So." said Ryuji "you two ready?"

Ren nodded. The group then started walking to central street. when they got their their conversation started picking up again "So, what shoud we do today?" asked Ryuji.

"yes." said Yusuke "Even though during The majority of our summer we were able to enjoy the treasures we had seen all over Japan. I still feel like had it not been for the metaverse we would have enjoyed our vacation fully."

"True." said Makoto "I just hope with the 8 of us together again the metaverse won't reappear like it did during our summer."

"Aw, come on don't Jinx us!" Shouted Ryuji.

"Yeah that was our summer vacation this is Winter break. said Ann "I bet nothing supernatural is gonna happen."

"Aw, come on, not you to Ann."

"Shaddup!"

Makoto chuckled "Well i suppose Ann's right."

"See." said Ann 

"I still feel like it's a Jinx waiting to happen." Ryuji said frowning.

"Come now don't be like that." said Haru "I'm sure everthing will be completly normal this time."

"Now that's the spirit I like to see." said morgana.

"Ok." said Ren "Then i guess we should get going and-"

"Senpai?!" an unknown yet familiar voice called out. The group turned to identify who the voice belonged to. a girl with red hair wearing red ribbon, a large red overcoat for the Winter season, black leggings and red shoes appeared before them. "Senpai! Everyone!" the girl said again.

"Sumire!" Everyone said in unision.

Sumire then approach the group with a smile. It has been a while since she had seen any of them. After so long they are together again "Hello, everyone!" she said her voice filled with excitement and joy have not seeing the group in so long.

"Sumire, hello." said Ren his voice filled with just as much excitement as her's "What are you doing back in shibuya!?"

"My gymnastics team is on Winter break to. And so is my school. So I thought I come back here to see how everything has been since I left I am so glad that hasn't changed a lot over the last year. I never expected to run into you again thought. Although I am glad I did I missed all of you."

"We missed you to Sumire." said Morgana.

"Morgana-senpai."

Morgana smiled and then chuckled a little "As formal as ever I see."

"So...." said Makoto "Sumire, what are you doing here?"

Sumire smiled "I just came back from the Protein lovers gym. Makoto-senpai."

Makoto smiled at how Sumire still call her senpai "Come now I am not a student at shujin Anymore you can just call me: Makoto."

"Sorry."

"It's all right. If anything it's nice to see you haven't changed so much over the year."

Sumire then chuckled "So Sumire What are you doing at the gym?" asked Ren.

"I was just practicing is all."

"As dedicated to gymnastics as ever I see."

"Right! although its Winter break I can't get sloppy!"

The group admire Sumire's determination even on her days off she still poured in her best effort to make sure she's in top form from her competitions "Actually I was on my way to get something to eat. now that I finished my training I'm quite hungry."

Sumire's Stomach growled loudly shocking everyone. they all knew she had a big appetite but the Loud sound coming from her stomach shocked them even more. It sounded like a lion roaring. Sumire chuckled awkwardly and Blush in embarrassment after the growl "Well then. Why don't well all get something to eat." said Haru.

"Hell yeah!" shouted Ryuji "I Vote raman!"

"Yes i'ed raman as well." said Sumire.

"I guess we all know what we're getting." said Ren.

Suddenly Ren phone made a ping sound. He pulled out his phone only to find Sophia on the screen "OK then. leave it to me all find the best ramen shop there is here."

"Sophia." everyone except Sumire said in unision.

"How long have you been here?" asked Futaba.

"Not long I just got here right now. It took me a while to find you but I recognise your scent and followed it to your phone."

"Well then anyway Sophia start Navigating."

"Right."

Sumire Looks confused and wondered why everyone was Looking at ren's phone she wondered who this Sophia was "Um, everyone who are you talking to?"

"Oh that's right. We never introduced you." said Ann.

"Well granted she wasn't around for last summer so it's only natural." said Yusuke.

"Why don't we just introduce her to Sophia now. no time like the present right?" said Futaba.

Ren nodded "Sumire their's someone we'ed like you to meet." Ren then turned the screen of his phone over to Sumire showing Sophia "Oh. Hello" Sumire said Bowing.

"Hello. I am Sophia humanity's companion."

"It's nice to meet you Sophia-Chan. my name is Sumire."

"Sumire? OK I've got it memorised."

Sumire then looked at Ren in confusion: um senpai Why is she on your phone?"

Ren then scratched the back of his head "It's kind of a long story."

"I am an ai."

Sumire then looked back at Sophia "a What?"

"an ai."

"We'll Explain later right now time for some ramen." said Ryuji.

The group along with a baffled sumire in towe made thier way to the raman shop.

* * *

**Back with Zenkichi**

Zenkichi finally arrived in Tokyo after a long drive. stepping out of his car he put on his long coat due to the cold air of the Winter season "All right, let's just hope the kids are their." he said knowing the usual spot where the group normally is cafe LeBlanc.

Making his way through yongen-jaya Zenkichi finally arrived at LeBlanc. He noticed the open sign and went in as soon as the bell on the door started to chime Sojiro turned To greet whoever it come in "Welco-" Sojiro's expression turns sour as he stopped in the middle of what he was going to say.

"He-hey Boss it's been awhile." Zenkichi said awkwardly getting the feeling that he wasn't welcomed.

"What are you doing here." Sojiro said coldly.

"O you know just stop by for some curry is all." Zenkichi still awkward and a little tense now.

"Remember the curry's 86'ed for you."

"Aw, come on Boss." Zenkichi pouted.

"What are you really here for?" Sojiro lifted in eyebrow getting the feeling that curry wasn't what Zenkichi.

"All right, all right.... where is ren and the others?"

"Why?" Sojiro still suspicious.

"I just to ask him a few things is all."

"He's out with the rest of his friends. They won't be back for a while."

"Oh, if that's the case is it OK If I Stay here?"

Sojiro the sighed "Find your not getting a single plate of curry." 

Zenkichi then frowned then pouted wanting some of LeBlanc's famous curry.

* * *

**Back with the group who had just gotten back from their hanging out. day had become evening**

The group now in yongen after having their fill of raman all happily chatted with each other telling them about what they have been doing and catching up "Man today was really something man." Shouted Ryuji.

"Yes it was. I am very grateful you all took me out for ramen. I pretty sure that this is gonna serve as good feel for my next training." said Sumire.

A ping came from ren's phone showing Sophia who was wide-eyed at Sumire "Sumire i have to say your appetite is something..." Sophia said completely stunned by how much Sumire ate.

"Oh it's nothing really It's just part of an athlete's diet I eat a lot and get a lot of energy which will burn off in practice."

"I see." Sophia said still wide-eyed.

another ping came from ren's phone "You have a massage." said Sophia "From someone named Maruki?"

Ren and Sumire stopped in their trackes after hearing Maruki's name the other's went on ahead. the massage then came up:

Maruki [6:00] - Hey sorry I didn't come I had a few things take care of but if it's all right can I come and see you guys now?

Ren [6:00] - Sure.

Maruki [6:01] - Great so where are all of you at?

Ren [6:01] - LeBlanc.

Maruki [6:01] - OK, on my way see you soon. 

Sumire then spooke up "That was Dr.Maruki?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ren answred.

"How has he been since you know." Sumire said with a worried look on her face.

"He's been good. really. yesterday when I came back he's the one who drove me here."

"I see." Sumire's expression changed " Glad to hear he's doing all right."

"Hay." Ryuji shouted "What's the holdup?"

"Coming." said Ren.

Both Ren and Sumire along with Morgana and Sophia in tow caught up to the rest of the group. Once they were all caught up the group made their way to LeBlanc Once they got to the cafe they were all surprised to find Zenkichi there "Whow, gramps!" said Ryuji.

Zenikchi frowed his brows in annoyance "Come on after all this time can you quit with the gramps?!"

"What are you doing here." asked Ren.

"What a guy can't come to a cafe to enjoy nice plate of curry?"

"But your not eating any curry."

"Shut up." Zenkichi looked away.

"I'm guessing Sojiro still doesn't like you." 

Zenkichi groaned in annoyance at the obvious truth "Look I need to talk to you all about something."

Sumire then spooke up "Senpai who's this?"

"I'm Zenkichi Hasegawa Inspector from the Kyoto public security."

Sumire then bowed "It's nice to meet you Zenkichi-san. i'm Sumire Yoshizawa."

Zenkichi then smiled "Huh. At least one of you knows to show a little respect." the others simply snikerd.

"Listen there is something I do need to talk to all about. Um Yoshizawa I am afraid this is just for them could you wait outside please?" 

Sumire then looked at Ren who nodded at her "OK i'll wait outside just call me when it's over OK." The others nodded then Sumire made her way to the door and stepped outside. Once she left the Room fell quiet as everyone sat down. Ren's phone made a plink sound "Zenkichi it's nice to hear from you again." said Sophia

"Nice to hear from you to Sophia. I am glad you are here too because this concerns you to."

"It dose?"

"I'll cut to the Chase I am sure you all heard on the news the other day."

"Heard, what?" Asked ryuji.

Zenkichi's eyes widen "Wait are you kidding me you mean you haven't heard."

"Heard, what?!" said futaba.

"Konoe... is dead." The Room fell back to silence this time the group took in the information were shocked.

"Holy shit are you kidding." asked Ryuji.

"Do you think I would be kidding with something like this." Zenkichi said with a serious look on his face "He died while incarcerated but there were no signs of him getting into a fight or any wounds. nothing at all"

"Then how did he die?" Yusuke asked with a serious look on his face.

"The department thinks he suffered a mental shut down."

Another surge of shock took the group their eyes were wide "A mental shut down?" said Makoto.

"Your shitting me." said Ryuji.

"But that's impossible." said Morgana "I mean the metaverse isn't even around anymore we got rid of the jails so how is this happening?!"

Zenkichi lifted an eyebrow then looked at Morgana "Morgana what are you talking about what does the metaverse have to do with the mental shutdowns."

Morgana Then looked at Zenkichi " That's right we never did tell you."

"Tell me what?" Zenkichi said with a curious look on his face and his eyebrows still lifted.

"a mental shutdown can only be triggered when you kill somebody shadow."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. There's no other way to trigger a mental shut down you have to kill somebody shadow to do it."

Makoto then stood up from her seat "Zenkichi are you sure it's a mental shutdown?"

Zenkichi then sighed "I didn't want to show you this but I guess there's no other choice." He said pulling out his phone showing a picture of Konoe his eyes planke, black liquid coming out of his mouth. The group looked in Horror as they saw the picture "Now do you believe me?"

The group after shaking off the shock of what they just saw gave Zenkichi their full attention "This just happened recently. So not even PubSec have a good grasp on the situation. So i thought you all might know something."

"We don't know anything about this." said Makoto "We didn't even know he had died at all until you told us."

"I see." Zenkichi said with a disappointed look on his face "In any case this is bad for all of you."

"Why's that." Asked Ryuji.

"The mental shutdown like the change of heart are all supernatural and only ones capable of doing anything supernatural or the Phantom thieves."

"Zenkichi what are you saying?" asked Makoto.

"I'm saying it's only a matter of time until the police or something else pins this on you."

The group looked shocked at the news "What!" said Ryuji "But we didn't do anything."

"I know you didn't but look at it from this perspective. People suddenly collapsing out of nowhere and their personalities changing all of the sudden. doesen't it seem supernatural to you and The only ones who seemed capable of doing supernatural things are the Phantom thieves."

"But we would never make anyone have a mental shut down." said Haru.

"I believe you. Which is why I want you guys to work with me one more time help me solve and I'll help you clear your names It will be just like summer when we first met."

"Yeah back then you were pretty shady asking us out of know where." said Futaba.

"Makes two of us. So what do you say is it a deal." Zenkichi said offering a hand which ren took "It's a deal."

Zenkichi Smiled "Great You know this time and actually looking forward to working with all of you."

"What are you saying last time we work together wasn't good for you." Futaba said with a pout on her face.

The group laughed. Futaba then smiled " OK Zenkichi as a reward for helping us all convince Sojiro to make you some curry."

"Aw, Think you Sakura."

A while after the conversation the group decided to step outside leaving Zenkichi thanks to futaba convincing Sojiro to eat his curry. Outside The others brought Sumire up to speed about their current situation "(gasped) That's horrable" Sumire said Shocked.

"Yeah." said Ren.

"Isn't there anything any of you can do."

"That's why were working with Zenkichi." said Makoto "If anyone can help us clear names it's him."

"I see." Sumire said looking worried.

A ping sound came from Ren's phone "Don't worry Sumire." said Sophia " Zenkichi might seem a little shady but he's a good person he'll help us clear names in no time."

"Yeah. Gramps is no amateur." said Ryuji.

Sumire's worried look turned into Reassurance "In that case i'm sure you'll all be fine."

everyone smiled. "Hay." a voice called out. the group turned and say the the voice belonged to Maruki.

"Doc!?" said Ryuji.

"Hey everyone help you been?!" Maruki greeted them warmly.

Everyone having a smalle twinge of awkwardness looked at Maruki but then smiled "We've been good." said Haru.

"That's great to hear."

"Hay doc." said Ryuji "Not to be rude but what are you doing here?"

"Huh. So even Ryuji can have some manners." said Morgana.

"Shut it cat!"

Maruki then chuckled at the sight "Ren invited me."

"Really." said Sumire

Ren nodded. Maruki look at the kids then scratched the back of his head "i'm sorry if this is awkward."

"No it's ok we're glad your here." said Ren.

Maruki smiled

Just then the cafe door opened Zenkichi then walked out "Boss the curry was fantastic I hope I can come back for more." 

"I'll think about it." said Sojiro.

Zenkichi then chuckled. he then turned his attention to the group " All right kids from here on out like last time i'm goona-" Zenkichi suddenly stopped.

His eyes wide as he looked directly at Maruki not even knowing the others were looking at him it was like they weren't even there to him. His mouth still open. Maruki What's the same wide eyes, open mouth it's as thought they were lost in their own little world. The groupe did nothing more then stare 

"Ze-" Maruki finally spoke "Zenkichi!?" He said in complet surprise and shock

"Ma-Maruki." Zenkichi's Reaction was the same as Maruki's.

The group's eyes widened as they were shocked to know that both Zenkichi and Maruki already knew each other's names.


End file.
